I Hate Clubs
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: Neji hates clubs. He seeks but never finds, wants but never gets, and doesn't dare to hope. Because she's never there. But maybe tonight will be different. Neji POV. NejixSaku Oneshot. Rated M to be safe.


Author's Note: so I was listening to Usher's _Scream_ and this idea popped into my head so I wrote it down. But it doesn't have much to do with the song and is certainly not a song fic. They are around 22 and 23, I guess. I'm just trying my hand with a Neji POV. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Summary: Neji hates clubs. He seeks but never finds, wants but never gets, and doesn't dare to hope. Because she's never there. But maybe tonight will be different. Neji POV. NejixSaku Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I hate clubs. And I hate women in clubs. Quite judgmental you say? I suppose that's true. To be fair it's not all women, just most. Initially they're alright, they mind they're business and I mind mine. But then at some point in the night, after the drinks have been flowing, I get bombarded by drunk pawing women unabashedly throwing themselves at me.

Most men wouldn't find that a problem. When I have mentioned this to my friends in the past they all told me to suck it up and take one for the team (apparently this sort of thing very rarely happens to the rest of them). I don't know what 'taking one for the team' means in this situation but I don think I want to, if the lecherous looks I got from Naruto and Kiba were anything to go by.

And I have tried to do what the others do, flirt (which I am no good at) and listen attentively. But when they start talking about ex-boyfriends or how much they 'LOVE this song' I can't help but get bored.

And that's when it starts. The pawing. It's almost as if they are trying to re-capture my attention, which they never really had in the first place. And yes I realize that I sound like a terrible person but I'm just trying to be honest. But in addition to finding this process very annoying, I also have no interest in getting attention from any of _these _women. Just one woman…

Anyway, I don't like it when women come up to me. I'm a hunter and I always have been. The prey should not approach the predator. And that is what most of these woman are; prey.

Every now and then a woman will approach me who does so in a way that is actually appealing but that is few and far between, and at some point we realize that we have nothing to talk about. That this woman is not her. And that's the end of that.

I have asked Tenten what it was about me that women seemed to like in that inebriated state. "They want to talk to you when they're sober, cause you've got the strong silent type thing going for you and you're handsome and from a good family, but they can't muster up the balls. So they go for it when they're drunk."

It makes sense. And I have tried the casual sex thing when I was younger, bringing girls home from the club, but it always ended badly. I got tired of it, very quickly, and I only had a few experiences of that nature. That was more than enough for me. And the woman I've been interested in doesn't come to places like this.

So why do I keep coming to the club? Actually, I have no idea. Part of it might be that I know I have no chance with the woman I want.

I've gone through periods of not going and eventually I always head back to be with my friends. Mind you we don't always get to go as a whole group. Often times some of us are away on missions but every now and then we're all around. Tonight is one of those rare nights and admittedly I just couldn't pass it up, because there is the tiniest glint of hope that she'll show up.

Who is she? It's of little importance. As far as I know she doesn't actively recognize me, though I want her too. In her eyes there is only one man and I'm not him. Maybe that's why I started to come here. I recall my first outing here was at Kiba's request, saying that he needed to meet girls.

So here I am with the guys at a booth in the club with the music blaring in my ears9 and sake in my hand. And just as I was beginning to relax with the boisterous company of Naruto, Kiba, and Lee and the more quiet company of Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino the girls arrived. By the girls I mean Ino, Tenten, and Hinata-sama.

Hinata slides in next to Naruto who wraps an arm around her. Tenten purposefully sits across from Kiba. She'd been trying to catch his attention for some time now. I watch as she sends him a sultry glance and Kiba, for all of his playboy boasting, can't seem to believe what he's seeing. Maybe tonight will be the night for those two.

Ino runs up the table yelling "Hiya!" before she disappears back into the throng of dancing souls. Shikamaru sighs and pushes his hands through his hair saying, "Troublesome woman," before going back to his beer.

The music changes and the lights go down. Lights of different colors started floating around the room catching different people in their stream as they passed over. Then I thought I saw something, but as soon as it caught my eye it was gone, lost in the crowd.

"So where was Ino off to in such a hurry?" Naruto asks the table. Hinata-sama stretches up to whisper the answer in his ear.

"She's here! Why didn't anyone say so?" Naruto cranes his head about looking for the particular someone. Lee leans over and asks, "Who is here, my friend?"

And then she bursts through the crowd. The light passes over her and light up her body in a way that I have never seen. She sways her hips to the beat and the white dress she wares swishes around her thighs. Her arms are stretched over her head and occasionally she dips her slender fingers into her pink hair.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto is yelling out to her as he waves in his usual exaggerated manner. She must have seen or heard him because her head tilts back and she lets out a laugh before waving back. Ino has moved into the light near her and starts to dance too but the movements don't compare. Sakura's smooth rhythm and sensual sways are too enchanting.

The dress flares out at the bottom just above her knees but is tight around her slim waist and stretches over breasts. They are flawless, full and firm. They could probably fit perfectly in my hands, just spilling out of my grasp ever so slightly. If you are wondering how I know this, it's because I have admired those perfect works of art many times in the past. What? I can't always help it, I am a man after all. The lights move but her eyes are still shinning out in the darkness of the club, those eyes that hold such wisdom and life.

I am mesmerized and I can't stop staring. I feel someone nudge my shoulder so I look over to Shikamaru who motions that he wants to get out. I stand and let him out to get another beer.

I move to sit back down when something catches my attention. A young man has approached Sakura and moved to dance with her. Rather than being coy, she turns to him and seemingly tells him that she's not interested. My chest tightens and my breathing hitches in well-concealed moment of aggravation. It is obvious that she just wants to dance with her friend so why would anyone intrude on that. It's not like she's singled anyone out in anyway.

He persists and she points in our direction. The young man sniffs indignantly, his pride wounded, and walks away. Ino shakes her head and yells something out at him before resting her chin on Sakura's shoulder and egging her on to dance some more.

Whatever the young man said to her doesn't seem to have much of an effect on her mood. She goes back to dancing with Ino as if nothing had happened.

I've been watching her for a long time. Watching never speaking. As if speaking to her would cause her to hate me or worse stick me in the sinking sand that is the 'friends' category. And so all I can do is watch.

And then she looks at me, directly at me, and I stare back. The whole world fades for a moment and it feels like she just broken through every defense I've ever put up and every excuse I've ever made.

Then the corner of her lip turns up before she playfully and bashfully turns away. There is something so alluring about that, something so flirtatious, that even Ino, who has been looking on, seems shocked.

I've seen people give each other that look before but never has it ever been so strong. And I know what it means and for the first time since my interest developed have I ever felt hope. It's as if she's chosen me out of all the others she could have and I am swelling with a jumble of emotions that can't be singularly identified.

Everything I've ever bottled up in regards to the beautiful woman in my line of sight comes bursting to the surface and it's too strong for me to fully contain. I want her, I have for a long time. And I don't just want her, I want to be with her. I've never felt this way, or rather, I've never allowed myself to feel this way before. It's always been there, lurking in the depths waiting for the right moment.

I have to get up.

I've never been good with flirting; I've always seen it as a game. But I have to see if she's serious and so flirting is what I must do, at least initially. I must be 100% certain that this is what she wants. But this isn't a game of cat and mouse. She's no mouse and this isn't a game; not to me. She's a tiger, a predator just like me. I'm beginning to curse my time watching her without speaking to her. How does one start a conversation with someone that you know intimately but who doesn't know you?

I'll manage somehow. I have to if I want her to see me as a viable option. And even if she doesn't want me right now who's to say that won't change. And if I have to chase after her then I will. I want to chase after her and make her look at me like that again, in the way that seems like she's tethering her soul to mine.

If I'm honest with myself I've wanted to chase after her since I saw her fight Sasori. But who would do such a thing when the woman in question is undoubtedly attached to someone else? Apparently I would, because the way I'm reacting to her does not lie and I can't deny it.

It is not in my nature to be over protective but another man has approached her and I feel a tightening in my chest. She politely declines again but this one is more persistent. He even disregards Ino's attempts to get rid of him. The man steps closer to her and I don't want anyone making her uncomfortable, which she is clearly becoming.

So I make my way over to them in a few quick strides. Something has come over me and I won't let this man get that close to the woman I intend to take as my own.

"Come on gorgeous, it's just one dance." He's leaning in_ far _too close for comfort, mine or Sakura's.

"I'm not interested." Her voice is firm and her eyes are telling him to stay away but he's not getting the hint. She can't see me but Ino can and so the blonde smiles and goes towards the table. He's still persisting and has actually grabbed onto her wrist.

"But-" he stops short when he notices me. He stares up at me and Sakura, noticing his distraction, turns her head to look at me too. I sharply remove his hand from her wrist.

"The lady isn't interested. I suggest you leave." My glare must be something fearsome because he's shaking in his boots.

He tries to glare back and then pulls away, realizing that I'm not going anywhere until he leaves. He spots another victim further off and leaves.

"Thank you Neji-san." Her voice draws my attention away from the retreating man and back to her. I look down at her and she catches me in her gaze. Her fingers push a lock of hair behind her ears and I want to reach out and see if those pink strands are as soft as they look.

My expression softens and I nod my head slightly. Perhaps this is the chance I've been waiting for? I just need her to keep talking to me. I can accomplish that. "Anytime Sakura-san. Would you like a drink?"

Sakura's face lights up and her head tilts to the side. Those plump dark pink lips were upturned again and I want to keep them that way. "I would love one," she says and so I lead her off the dance floor and to the bar.

We find two empty bar stools and I watch as she gracefully slides into the seat. It's quieter here by the bar. I signal the bartender and when the man is standing in front of us I enquire, "Sake?"

She nods to the bartender and myself. "Yes, please." He gets our drink and cups before bustling off to help someone else. We each take a few sips before I realize that I haven't said anything. But when I look over she doesn't seem to be bothered by it. But I am. I already know a lot about her but I want to know more. And I'd like to hear it from her own lips.

I turn my chair towards her and lean in as close as is acceptable. Right now I'm actually thankful for the club and it's loud music as otherwise I'd never get this close with out being inappropriate. "It's been some time since we've spoken. Please, tell me what you've been doing." She rests her chin on her hand, and crosses one leg over the other inadvertently giving me a lovely view of her slender legs.

"Well, working at the hospital mostly. Occasionally I go on missions with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, but that's mostly because they need to be patched up so often." She giggles a bit. She is so casual when it comes to talking.

I shake my head and close my eyes for a moment. She clearly doesn't know that anyone would be lucky to have her as their team medic. "Don't sell yourself short. Your medical skills are world renown."

She shrugs and takes a sip. "I guess they are. But I suppose being Tsunade-sama's apprentice had something to do with that." She puts the drink down and raises her brows just a bit. Her voice is animated and I realize that she's trying to get me to talk as well. "And look who's talking! The feared ANBU captain, Hyuuga Neji."

I let out a chuckle. So she does know who I am. "Do they fear me?" I ask, watching her every move. She seems so playful as she grins at my question.

Her cheek goes back to resting on her hand and she takes another sip of sake. "Yeah they do. And with good reason if the stories I've heard are anything to go by."

She's been joking up until now but I want her to know that this is not just a bit of playful flirting to me. "Do you?" The seriousness of my voice startles her for a moment. It would seem that she thought I was just humoring her. Or maybe she thought that I hadn't gotten the hint and was just being chivalrous earlier. But I did get the hint. And now that she's realized it, her expression changes and the hand cradling her cheek leaves to rest on the bar.

"No, I don't. Should I?" She's giving me that look again. It's not as strong as the first one but it's still there. But I don't want it to be that strong just now. If she's too close and graces me with the full strength of that look I might pounce. Maybe she knows it too.

I very slowly, but with obvious intent, reach my hand out for hers. She doesn't move her hand away so I gently rest my hand over hers and I notice how small it is in comparison to mine. "Absolutely not." Her eyes are wide with surprise. We watch each other for a few moments while a growing blush forms on her cheeks. Eventually something catches her attention and she looks towards our friends.

"They're watching us." I look over to find our obnoxious but loveable friends nudging each other and shoving in excitement or shock as the case may be.

I squeeze her hand and bring her focus back to me. "Let them." We both know I'm not the type to usually make a scene (the chunnin exam being an abnormal event for me). But I want them to know what's happening, what I want to happen. To lighten the mood a bit and stave my own curiosity I bring up a topic that I've been wondering about since I first heard about it. "I heard that you were recently involved in a scuffle."

She looks confused for a moment and then she realizes which scuffles I'm taking about; the infamous ones. She lets out a small laugh in slight embarrassment. "Oh, that! Tsunade-sama really needs to stop drinking at Kage meetings. This is the third fight she's gotten into with the Mizukage." She waves her free had as if this sort of thing happens all the time, which it probably does.

"What are they fighting about?"

A dark red blush dusts the tops of her cheeks and I can tell that I'm about to hear something ridiculous. "If you'll believe it, who's… assets are bigger. I hate getting involved in those fights but Kami knows if I didn't split them up none of the men would. The Mizukage tried to rip Tsunade-sama's shirt apart last time."

By the time she's finished explaining my brows have lifted in surprise. "This happens during meetings?" I ask, trying to imagine the Kazekage being a letch. It's difficult to imagine but possible.

She shakes her head lightly and her hair falls into her face. "Oh no, just after them. The Kages like to have drinks during and after meetings but by the time we get to the end the Mizukage and Tsunade-sama are both drunk. And obviously the men aren't going to stop them. It's really very good natured most of the time." She goes still as I reach my free hand forward to brush her errant strands away from her face. They are just as smooth as they look.

I bring my hand back and ask, "And the punching match two meetings ago was good natured too?"

She is brought out of her trance and throws her head back in delighted laughter. "You're very well informed Neji-san. Yes, there was one but it didn't last long. The Mizukage took two punches before she was knocked out cold. We stopped then cause Tsunade-sama and I are too evenly matched, and with the chakra armor we'd never see the end of it."

She's surprised me again. "Chakra armor?" She nods in response and I feel the hand that I'm holding go warm. I can see her green chakra glowing from under my fingers and my hand floats above her's. It's like my jukken. My respect for this woman increases every time I see what she's capable of.

"Forgive me Neji-san but I stole a concept from you." She holds her hand up as if she's taking an oath. Her jokingly dramatic expressions always seem to make me want to grin. "Strictly for defensive purposes on the field, of course."

The warm chakra dispersed and my hand was resting on hers again. "I don't mind. On the contrary, I'm impressed." And pleased. Though Hiashi-sama might not be if he ever finds out. But as long as it keeps her safe while she's healing on missions, she can adapt any defense mechanisms she sees fit.

Her eyes go wide. "I've impressed you? I think that might be a first."

I nod in agreement. It is quite a feat to manage and is actually a genuine first. I move my hand from hers, though I don't really want to. "You have no idea." I get off the chair and she looks on in curiosity. I hold my hand out to her. "Would you like to dance with me?"

She grins and places her hand in mine and again I notice exactly how much smaller her hand is compared to mine. We move to a less crowded portion of the floor and the music changes. She smiles and moves her back towards my chest.

The beat is fast and we move quickly to it, close but never too close. I don't want to push my luck. If she wants to be close to me I'll know. She is facing the other way and my hands rest on her waist moving with her, matching her speed. Occasionally her body brushes against mine but it is fleeting and leaves me wanting more. Her eyes look back at me and I can tell she's surprised at my dancing skills. Yes, I can dance, but I usually choose not to.

The dance goes by too quickly for my taste and before I know it the music is in it's closing notes. Before I can do or say anything she moves closer. Much closer. She looks up at me, asking permission, so I give her just that; one hand moves down to her hip and the other moves across her stomach to hold her in place, her curves fitting into the planes of my body perfectly.

This one is slower, slow enough that I can feel every move her body makes in response to mine. Her head rests just under my chin so I bend my neck a bit to rest my cheek on the side of her neck. Her slender fingers reach up to rest at the base of my neck and tangle themselves in my hair.

The proximity of her body and the way it's moving against me is causing a reaction that will very quickly become noticeable and every time her wonderfully shaped ass passes across my lap it sends jolts to the tips of my fingers and toes, among other extremities.

So I pull away and back up just enough to spin her around before pulling her flush against me, chest to chest. And while before I had a wonderful view of her body, I prefer this. I can see into her eyes.

Her hands are near my neck and mine rest on her lower back. My fingers can feel the flesh there as the low cut back of her dress has exposed it. Our movement slow to just a gentle sway as we stare at each other trying to convey something to the other. And for the first time I can see her hesitancy about something.

That simply won't do. Not now that I've made up my mind. I bend my head down so that my lips are near her ear.

"I'm glad you accepted." My whisper diminishes the hesitancy and I can feel her lips graze my earlobe.

"I'm glad you asked." She says, and I know she means it. But the hesitancy is still there and I know I have to find out why. So when the dance is over I ask her if she wants to go and she nods meeting me at the door with her things. She points me in the direction of her house, though I have a basic idea of where it is anyway.

We leave and I start moving in the direction of her house. In the moments that she was away something has changed. That hesitancy is back ten fold and I realize that I need to ask her a question of my own. Perhaps it would be best to get it all out in the open now.

"Sakura-san, may I ask you something personal?" My voice rumbles out of my chest into the night air and seems much louder and more imposing then I intended.

She glances at me and says, "Of course." Though I can tell something has her treading carefully, she seems to want to get to know me anyway. And she seems to want me to get to know her. And I have to know.

I stop moving and she turns to face me. "Are you still…" I trail off because she has a knowing look on her face, almost as if she was expecting this to come up at some point.

"No, I let go of those feelings a long time ago." Her voice is sure and I can see in her eyes that what she says is completely true. She starts to move forward and so I move too. "People have asked me why I haven't been with anyone else, as if that simple fact must mean I'm still in love with him. But it was never real love, just an overwhelming infatuation. The truth is I'm just very picky." She shrugs and I am very pleased with what I've just heard.

"That makes two of us."

She laughs "Really? You could have almost anyone. With your looks, I'd have thought all the girls would be killing each other to be with you." So she thinks I'm handsome. The blush on her cheeks tells me just how handsome she think I am and I can feel my ego swell.

"They very well may be doing just that. I'm just not interested in them." She raised her brow in skeptical questioning and for some reason I feel the need to tell her, though I'm not quite sure why. "There was a time when I participated in a few casual… flings."

She bows her head guiltily as if I've just caught her doing something slightly embarrassing but not embarrassing enough to stop her from giving me a playful glance. "I know. Someone informed some time ago." So she was asking about me. That makes me even happier. And then I realize something. That's what all this hesitancy is about.

"Tenten or Naruto?" My voice has dropped down lower than usual, which is saying something. My voice is already quite deep. Someone is going to have to do some explaining later. I realize that they we're probably just looking out for her but it still annoys me that she was even slightly afraid of being used by me.

She wags her finger playfully. "I can't have you killing either one of them so I'm not telling you." I frown slightly but I let I slide. I'll find out by interrogating the potentially guilty parties.

"It has been quite sometime since I pursued a relationship of that nature." I say, hoping that will get my point across.

She waves her hand in the air as if she's brushing the issue to the side for now. "Don't worry, everyone has hormones." She says, very matter of factly.

And so I decided to let out another secret; the fact that she's not the only one who's done a bit of snooping. "You managed not to act on them."

She looks shocked. "How do you know that?" My chuckle in response to her question relaxes her a bit and then her demeanor changes. She's serious and calm as she looks out at the stars, remembering herself from a younger time. "I just got it out of system early. And mine was all emotionally focused; I was too young for it to be physical in nature. I was so Sasuke crazy when I was young, and now I think that it was all hormonally driven. By the time the physical side kicked in I was older and work was my life. I had no time for anything else."

When my voice calls out to her I can hardly believe it's my own. There is a sense of hope I never knew could be contained by my words. "And now?"

She looks at me from the corner of her eyes and she takes a deep breath before speaking. "I could make time. For the right man."

We've reached her front door and I face her, grabbing her shoulders with a gentle intensity.

My eyes scan her face, looking for an answer to my upcoming question. "Could you make time for me?"

Sakura places her hands on my forearms. "That depends," She says. Her tone is completely serious and filled with confidence. "Neji-san, I'm not someone who is interested in casual sex. It's just not for me. So if that's what you want-"

I cut her off by bringing my palm up to cup her cheek tiling her head up, the pad of my thumb brushing her bottom lip. "Never." Her eyes widen but I don't give her the chance to second guess it. My lips seal themselves over hers and her body melts into mine.

It's like nothing I've ever experienced; beyond description. Her hands are back in my hair at the base of my neck and the hand that isn't cupping her cheek is resting on her mid back, fingers splayed along her spine. We kiss for what could have been forever and I know I've made the right decision. We part breathlessly, our noses touching. "Not with you." My whisper is clearly heard by both of us.

She understands. "You don't mind moving kind of slow?" She asks.

When I shake my head my nose rubs against hers. So long as I can hold her I don't mind how slow we go. "No. In fact, I think I'd prefer it."

The smile that develops on her face is priceless. I want to bring that kind of happiness to her all the time. Her hesitancy is completely gone and her words are sure. "Then I definitely have time for you, Neji-san."

I raise my head and return her smile with one of my own, one I don't think I've ever shown to anyone. "Just Neji, please."

She nods and pushes that ever-errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Ok. Then call me Sakura."

She takes a step back and I loosen my grip on her, even though I don't really want to. But that's part of taking it slow right? "If you can, I'd like to take you to dinner tomorrow. Eight?" Alright, maybe not that slow. I fully intend to see her again as soon as possible. If not tomorrow then the day after, or the day after that; when ever she's free.

She doesn't stop to think about it. She just answers. But we both know that she doesn't usually work the night shift and if she does then she gets some time off for dinner. "I would like that very much." She turns away to open her front door.

Just as she's about to enter I call out to her. "Sakura." She turns back and isn't surprised to find me very close. In fact it is almost like she was waiting for it because in a split second she's risen up on her tip toes and has landed a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," She says with a sultry look, as she goes inside. I wait for her to close the door before I leave.

Maybe clubs aren't so bad after all.

* * *

End Comments: Just a bit of fun. I hope you liked it.


End file.
